


Trickster, Traitor, Servant, Saviour

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Prompt: Supernatural, Gabriel, Trickster, Traitor, Servant, Saviour<br/>His last moments before his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster, Traitor, Servant, Saviour

Gabriel never wanted to go like that: Killed by his brother on a hotel floor, littered with the corpses of his pagan god friends.

It wasn't surprising, Gabriel had known from the start that Lucifer was so much stronger than him. That he didn't really have a chance.

But perhaps doing what was needed was more important than one lowly Trickster. Perhaps some more of his breathen would realize that the earth and humanity was worth it.

Afterall, there was a reason he had left heaven:

He was the messenger of God. Since the moment of his existence that had been what defined him. He was His child and servant from the beginning but what was he supposed to do without Him around needing a messenger?

He remembered his talks with Mary, both her questions and her doubts.

He remembered his talks with Joan of Arc, after he had already fled heaven, both her conviction that something had to be done and her quiet tears at realizing that it was her burden. And she had known that her life would be short and bloody and her death painful.

Somehow the Winchesters had made clear that it wasn't that easy. Not for him, not anymore.

Now was his time. His time to do the necessary thing. Even if it meant his death.

Despite everything, Michael and Lucifer were still his family. And he couldn't let them kill each other and everything around them if he knew a way to stop them.

Gabriel opened his angelic senses a last time:

Kali was safe and speeding away as fast as the classic muscle car could go, his explaining DVD on the backseat waiting to be watched. He couldn't feel the Winchesters but he would have known had heaven got to them in the last few minutes.

He had done what he could to give them time.

A part of him relaxed.

Despite this being his last moments and him having his brother sword in his vessels body and dispersing his grace, he had a feeling that he still won.

He still got his last trick.


End file.
